


Alone in the Black

by Jenny Lynne (jenny_lynne)



Series: Firefly Drabbles [1]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenny_lynne/pseuds/Jenny%20Lynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I wrote the following years ago as a the introductory post for a Firefly PBeM game. It's been a long, long time since I've played in any RPGs or PBeMs now but I found this and the writing sample and felt nostalgic for the character. Izzy was an original character, an ex-ace fighter pilot with a history with both the Alliance and the Independents which left her liking neither. )</p><p>Disclaimer: <em>Firefly</em> belongs to Joss Whedon; I merely adore his space-cowboy setting and his genius at bringing together a wonderful universe to explore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone in the Black

She'd crashed once. During the war.

That had been an unpleasant experience to say the least. Her fighter had taken an unlucky hit that had knocked out part of her propulsion system and she'd been sent spinning toward the unwelcoming view of a mountainside.

This was worse.

Cold fingers touched her forehead and came away with a sticky, wet substance. Green eyes tried to focus but it occurred to her that there was nothing to focus on. Not when her eyes were closed. Slowly, painfully, she opened her eyes. It didn't help. The cockpit was dark. Not a single light.

"Gos se," she whispered, though the sound of her own voice seemed faint. [ _Chinese translation: Crap._ ]

Flashes now. Reavers by her guess. She'd heard tell of them -- men gone crazy on the edge of space. Wild tales told in unsavory drinking establishments along the Rim. Something had given her a chill the moment she saw the ship, but the captain of the _Tianlong_ had insisted they contact the junk heap of a ship. He was all about making friends on the Rim -- a sure sign he'd just arrived from the Core.

It occurred to her that she was floating well off of the floor of the ship.  That meant the gravity was out as well as the power.  She took a slow cold breath as it occurred to her that the air was probably shot as well.  She tried to turn but with nothing really to push off of, she was like a fish out of water.  Finally she rotated around enough that she could see out of the window.The only light she had was that of distant stars.  The view before her had kept her warm at night during her time in prison -- just the dream or hope of one more moment in the Black, free -- but now...panic.

Around her she could see the floating wreckage of the _Tianlong_.  More panic set in as she noticed the body of the cook floating next to what appeared to be part of the engine.

That's when she realized she was alone in the Black.  Dead in space like the _Tianlong_.  Well, worse.  The question then would be if she bled to death first or just ran out of air.  Perhaps she'd be lucky and freeze to death.

Then again.  This was probably better than the Reavers.


End file.
